


when tony pours out all the drinks

by GrayWaves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Gen, One Shot, Post-snap, Sad boi hours, Some Swearing, basically friend therapy, friends - Freeform, hehe, infinity war spoilers I guess, my poor bois, they drink, tony and thor are bros change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayWaves/pseuds/GrayWaves
Summary: Tony and Thor have an impromptu drinking session before they leave to save the world.





	when tony pours out all the drinks

Tony found Thor staring at a bottle of Budweiser on the table. Tony knew that feeling intimately. How many nights had he spent staring at the bottom of a bottle? The cold nights that had left him deeper in his self-hatred that his drinking had aimed to cure. But Budweiser? _Really?_ Was that the best the god of thunder could get?

_ _“Point Break! I hope you’re not drinking without me, Tony Stark, the world’s most famous alcoholic.”_ _

_ _Thor jerked up in surprise. _ _

_ _“Stark! I wasn’t going to drink it! I was merely reminiscing about the Asguardian mead that ran from the nipples of Heiðrún. I could drink my fill of it and never get a touch of a headache. Mortal hangovers are now my bane.”_ _

_ _“Sure thing Thor. I definitely can’t see the bottle opener under the table.”_ _

_ _Thor tucked the offending object in his pocket of the sweatpants he had shown up wearing. How far the mighty have fallen._ _

_ _Tony sighed. It was no good seeing Thor wallowing even more at the Avengers’ base. That was against the point of bringing him here. As one of Thor’s only “mortal” acquaintances, Tony was going to show him the _right_ way of getting wasted on liquor from his own personal collection. ___ _

_ _ _ _“Well, if you’re going to drink Thor, mind sharing a glass with me?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Thor stood up, pulling up his pants self-consciously. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I don’t think that is the brightest idea, Stark.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Oh come on Mr. God of Thunder! One drink isn’t going to hurt.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Since when has it only been one drink with you, Stark?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Ouch. See, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear you say that and then we can get two drinks. Do you still have that insane aged-for-a-thousand-years shit? I saw what that guy looked like after he drank it and it seems like a fantastic idea right about now.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Ah, the brew from the wreck of Brunhilde’s fleet? I finished that years ago.” Thor smiled nostalgically. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Shame. Would have been a good time.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _A comfortable silence fell between the two. They were still alone in the kitchen, a rarity since the majority of the people in the base had super metabolisms and needed a sandwich at all times of the day._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Are we still on for the drink then, Stark?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tony smiled. “Thought you would never ask.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\---------_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He brought them to his office. As much as he liked (or disliked) the others, he didn’t trust them with a drop of the hundred-year-old whiskey he had squirreled away from his glory days. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What you are about to consume, Thor, is one of the finest whiskeys that has ever been made with the hands of man,” Tony proclaimed as he took it out from the safe that he may have installed precisely for his dirty little secret. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Whatever it is, it will be a fine change from the Budweiser.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Truer words have never been spoken.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tony poured two whiskeys, neat. He held one out to Thor who took it gratefully._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Cheers?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“To the Allfathers.” They knocked it back simultaneously._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tony hissed as he felt it burn straight to his stomach. “Do you think I’m going to regret this Thor?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Thor shrugged as he swirled it around in his mouth before swallowing. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I know not of the affliction of the mortal hangover.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“That’s not what you said at the table!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _\---------_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _It took two more drinks before they started to really talk. Well, at least before Tony really started to talk._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“The world’s gone to shit, hasn’t it? All our work, the years we spent as the Avengers, the world’s best defenders. They meant nada. Thanos snapped and we all died. Nada, nada, fucking nada.” Tony ran his finger around his glass. He could feel the alcohol slowing, no calming, his whirring thoughts._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Don’t speak his name! You know not of his true horrors. You did not see him personally kill your-” Thor cut himself off with a wince. He motioned for another drink and Tony poured it without a word._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I think we all know what a monster he is,” Tony said quietly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I killed him and it meant nothing. I felt nothing. I turned to violence and have only felt regret. I am not worthy anymore, Stark. I am nothing.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Sure, you may have been a little rash, but it was what anyone would have done in your position.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Don’t say that, Stark. I’m not so petty as mortals.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Well, you have been living like one for five years. What say you now?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Thor grunted. “I have learned that mortal technology is a marvel. Have you ever played the Fortnite?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tony grimaced. “Nope.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“It was one of my only respites. I could unleash my righteous anger on the battlefields of Neo Tilted and Salty Shores.” Tony raised an eyebrow at the mention of ‘righteous anger’ but elected to let Thor keep talking. This was the most he had heard him speak in a long, long time._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“When I first played the Fortnite, it was the first time I was grateful after the snap. I was grateful that the game developers hadn’t disappeared.” Thor laughed bitterly. “I have become pathetic.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“The only pathetic person here is me,” Tony said. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I beg to differ, Stark.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I spent the first thirty years of my life wallowing in my own personal hell. My father? He was as shit as they come, and hell if I know if I can ever forgive him for it. But I let that excuse rule my life. I’m still in disbelief that my liver is still semi-functional at this point. You got anything to top that?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I can’t believe you’re trying to top me in self-deprecation, Stark. You do realize I’m thousands of years older than you, right?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Pshaw, I’ve lived millions in my head. You ever try to invent time travel in a night?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Thor sighed. They both took a sip of their whiskey._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Can we bring them back?” Thor asked quietly._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“We will, Thor. We have to. It’s our damn job, isn’t it?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _More silence. As they nursed their drinks, Tony could hear the faint sounds of people being productive with their time in other rooms. What would they say if they saw the pair of them drinking their sorrows away? Screw them. Why do they have a say in their personal lives?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tony broke the silence. Might as well get everything out at once, right? _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m sorry about Loki.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Thor didn’t respond for a second. Tony felt a flash of fear at his lack of a response, but then the alcohol fuzzed everything out and he was back to his blunt, famously-uncaring self._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Loki was the best of the Asguardians,” Thor finally said. “We all just refused to see it, and we paid for it in the end.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Wasn’t he the one who invaded New York?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“He was being controlled by Thanos! If we had given him what he deserved, loyal people, a true family, he would not have resorted to such atrocities.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Wow. You must really love your brother, huh? Can’t relate. I’m the spoiled only child.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Loki was a brother to me. But I don’t think he ever saw me the same way. I represented the very thing that he detested and it detested him in return. A culture who regarded violence as glory and diplomacy as cowardice.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You won’t be the first to think that, nor the last.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I swore upon Mjolnir to protect my people, and yet, here I am. My people no longer have their homeland. They are refugees relying upon the kindness of mortals who used to worship them. They say that Stormbreaker is a king’s weapon, but I am no king.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tony was no king as well, but he knew what it was like to let people he loved down. After all, wasn’t he the one who had held the kid as he disintegrated into dust?_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Sometimes, we just can’t win it all, Thor. Believe me, I’ve lost way more than I’ve won. Count your blessings, or whatever the saying is.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Thor laughed wryly. “If you say so, Stark. If you say so.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Tony held up the now mostly-empty bottle. “Want me to top you off?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I think I’ve had enough to drink.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Never thought I would have heard you say that in my life. Things have changed, haven’t they?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“The universe has changed.” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I think I’ll stop too. Time isn’t so kind to me as it is to you.” By now he is pleasantly numb. “I’ve got it pretty good now. Didn’t think I’ll ever have my own kid, but look at me now! I’ve been domesticated. Not that it’s bad but doing the dishes is so tedious. Have you ever done the dishes? It’s just soap, rinse, repeat. I’ve tried to get Peps to let me make an automated dishwasher but she just told me that it’s already been invented. I was going to build a full-on robot _maid_ and she said no!”___ _

_ _ _ _ _ _“Surely she meant the _dishwasher_ ? The one mortals stuff with plates and cutlery and run overnight? I find it quite useful myself.”___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Oh was that what she meant?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Haha, Stark. Very funny.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My own brand of humor. You can’t resist it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“So you and Ms. Pepper finally settled down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Yup. Domestic bliss and everything that marriage entails.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“Your child. Her name is Morgan?” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“My little Maguna. She’s a darling. I don’t deserve her. I don’t deserve any of this.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“You think anyone is deserving of anything, Stark? I think we have received exactly what Fate decreed for us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _“God, is this our own little therapy session? Damn.” Tony threw his head back and laughed. He was feeling the liquor now. “You know Thor, you’re a great drinking buddy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Thor lifted his cup in a salute. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first posted fanfiction. Hope you all enjoyed the sad boi hours :) Any comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
